Leanne Langbroek
Biography Leanne Langbroek (later Leanne Manning) (born March 11, 1996) is the daughter of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek. She is also the sister of Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Master B, Manu, Helen, Haley and Kristin. She was born with cerebral palsy and was not expected to live long. She has received hip surgery. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Baby Pink Panther themed party *2nd Birthday-Circus themed party *3rd Birthday-The Little Mermaid themed party with special guests *4th Birthday-Spongebob Squarepants themed party with special guests Spongebob and Patrick *5th Birthday-Hello Kitty themed party with special guest Hello Kitty *6th Birthday- *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday-went to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner with surprise party *14th Birthday-went to Red Lobster for dinner with surprise party awaiting *15th Birthday-traditional birthday sleepover party with spa and pedi/mani *16th Birthday-weekend getaway at a beach house with her closest friends with a Sweet 16 beach party *17th Birthday-spent the day at a spa with her friends *18th Birthday-Went to Las Vegas for her birthday with send-off party Future In Langbroek Family Revisited, Leanne has a 3 year-old son named Eric and is expecting twins in that episode. She later gives birth to healthy fraternal twin girls Violet and Sienna. Appearance Leanne has long brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes the first time Jo visits the Langbroek Family. She is confined in a wheelchair. However, in Langbroek Family Revisited, she had dark brown hair. She wears a yellow cardigan with a white undershirt and a pair of black pants. Personality Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (1971-) *Brothers: Bridie Langbroek (2001-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Leighton Langbroek (2006-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephew: Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2017-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Husband: James Manning *Son: Eric Manning *Daughters: Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-) *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, Pierre Leduc *Sisters-in-Law: Marsha Manning-Love, Natalie Manning-Unsworth *Father-in-Law: Charles Manning *Mother-in-Law: Beth Manning *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Relationships with the family and relatives, including cousins Serghei Langbroek - "My dad and I had it awesome. My biggest pet peeve about him is when the triplets make fun of him." Alicia Langbroek - "I can't stand Mom's screaming when the triplets misbehave! But we've been getting it good." Kristin Langbroek - "Kristin and I are very close, but when the triplets are rude to Shelby or make fun of her glasses, I usually ignore it, sometimes deal the problem. I think they are just jealous." Helen Langbroek - "The triplets usually make fun of Helen for having cancer, but we are okay with each other." Haley Langbroek - "I like taking Haley out to lunch with Kristin! I think it's really fun that we do that!" Trivia *Was born with severe Cerebral Palsy, but recovered in 2013 *She was made fun by the triplets for having Cerebral Palsy *Her full name is Leanne Rebecca Langbroek *Her husband is James Manning *Leanne receives therapy treatment including physical, occupational, vibration, speech & language, cellular, and aquatic *she is taking medications *She is good friends with Lucy Burb *In Halloween 2010, she was dressed up as a wicked witch. *In Christmas 2010, she opened her presents to reveal a scrapbook kit, The Simpsons Movie DVD, a Diary of a Wimpy Kid book and a Nintendo DS Lite. And in her stocking, she found a gift card to The Cheesecake Factory, a gift card collection to Nordstrom, a gift card to Amazon.com, a gift card to Rainforest Café and an Art of Appreciation Gift Baskets So Serene Spa Bath and Body set. *The Make-A-Wish Foundation granted her and Helen's wish of going on a cruise in Alaska when she was 14 *Her Youtube link is Leanne L. *Her favorite activity is yoga *Her favorite color is Aqua Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Cerebral Palsy Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Children Category:Aunts Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People born in 1996 Category:People born in March Category:People with Blonde Hair Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA